livingpffandomcom-20200216-history
Ember (PolterGhost)
Basic Information Race: Human Class: Fighter Level: 1 Experience: 0 Alignment: Lawful Good Languages: Common, Dwarven, Elven Deity: Sword Saints of Rorn Abilities * Please indicate Racial and Level Adjustments STR: 16 +3 (05pts) +2 racial adjustment DEX: 12 +1 (02pts) CON: 13 +1 (03pts) INT: 14 +2 (05pts) WIS: 13 +1 (03pts) CHA: 12 +1 (02pts) Combat Statistics * Please specify the nature of Special and Miscellaneous Adjustments * Please note your choice for HP Method ('Roll' or 'Max-2') where it says '(HP Option)' Max-2 HP: 11 = + CON (01) + FC (00) (Fighter) AC: 18 = + DEX (01) + Armor (05) + Shield (02) + Misc (00) AC Touch: 11 = + DEX (01) + Size (00) + Misc (00) AC Flatfooted: 17 = + Armor (05) + Shield (02) + Misc (00) INIT: +01 = (01) + Misc (00) BAB: +01 = (01) CMB: +04 = (01) + STR (03) + Misc (00) CMD: 15* = + BAB (01) + STR (03) + DEX (01) + Misc (00) Fortitude: +03 = (02) + CON (01) + Misc (00) Reflex: +01 = (00) + DEX (01) + Misc (00) Will: +01 = (00) + WIS (01) + Misc (00) Speed: 20' Damage Reduction: 00/Any Spell Resistance: 00 Spell Failure: 00 * +1 CMD vs Trips and Grapples Weapon Statistics * Please specify the nature of Special and Miscellaneous Adjustments Longsword: Attack: +4 = (01) + STR (03) + Misc (00) + Magic (00) Damage: 1d8+3, Crit: 19-20/x2, Sling: Attack: +2 = (01) + DEX (01) + Misc (00) + Magic (00) Damage: 1d4+3, Crit: 20/x2, Ammunition: 10, Increment 50 Dagger(melee): Attack: +4 = (01) + STR (03) + Misc (00) + Magic (00) Damage: 1d4+3, Crit: 19-20/x2 Dagger(range): Attack: +2 = (01) + DEX (01) + Misc (00) + Magic (00) Damage: 1d4+3, Crit: 19-20/x2, Increment 10 Sap: Attack: +4 = (01) + STR (03) + Misc (00) + Magic (00) Damage: 1d6+3, Crit: 20/x2, Special: Non lethal Racial Features Ability Adjustments: +2 (Strength) Size: Medium Speed: 30' Favored Class: Fighter Skilled: Humans gain an additional skill rank at first level and one additional rank whenever they gain a level. Bonus Feat: Humans select one extra feat at 1st level. Fighter FC Alt: +1 to CMD vs Trip, +1 to CMD vs Grapple Class Features Fighter Weapon & Armor: Prof. with all simple and martial weapons Prof. with all armor and shields (including tower) Bonus Feats: Gain one bonus combat feat* at 1st level and every even level after first. * must chose a feat listed as a combat feat Class 02 Armor/Weapons: Proficiencies Feature Name: Mechanics Feature Name: Mechanics Feats Power Attack (Level 1): You can choose to take a –1 penalty on all melee attack rolls and combat maneuver checks to gain a +2 bonus on all melee damage rolls. This bonus to damage is increased by half (+50%) if you are making an attack with a two-handed weapon, a one handed weapon using two hands, or a primary natural weapon that adds 1-1/2 times your Strength modifier on damage rolls. This bonus to damage is halved (–50%) if you are making an attack with an off-hand weapon or secondary natural weapon. When your base attack bonus reaches +4, and every 4 points thereafter, the penalty increases by –1 and the bonus to damage increases by +2. You must choose to use this feat before making an attack roll, and its effects last until your next turn. The bonus damage does not apply to touch attacks or effects that do not deal hit point damage. Combat Expertise (Human): You can choose to take a –1 penalty on melee attack rolls and combat maneuver checks to gain a +1 dodge bonus to your Armor Class. When your base attack bonus reaches +4, and every +4 thereafter, the penalty increases by –1 and the dodge bonus increases by +1. You can only choose to use this feat when you declare that you are making an attack or a full-attack action with a melee weapon. The effects of this feat last until your next turn. Improved Sunder (Fighter 1): You do not provoke an attack of opportunity when performing a sunder combat maneuver. In addition, you receive a +2 bonus on checks made to sunder an item. You also receive a +2 bonus to your Combat Maneuver Defense whenever an opponent tries to sunder your gear. Traits Fencer (Combat): You trained with blades for long hours as a youth, either taking lessons in the genteel art of fencing from tutors paid for by your parents or by being taken under the wing of a disenfranchised fencer who may have turned to a life of crime. You gain a +1 trait bonus on attacks of opportunity made with daggers, swords, and similar bladed weapons. Scholar of the Great Beyond (Faith): Your great interests as a child did not lie with current events or the mundane— you have always felt out of place, as if you were born in the wrong era. You take to philosophical discussions of the Great Beyond and of historical events with ease. You gain a +1 trait bonus on Knowledge (history) and Knowledge (planes) checks, and one of these skills (your choice) is always a class skill for you. Skills * Please specify the nature of Miscellaneous or Special Adjustments. * Skills with a blank 'Total' may not be used untrained. Skill Points: 05 = (02) + INT (02)/Level; FC (00), Misc (01) (Fighter) 00 = (00) + INT (00)/Level; FC (00), Misc (00) (Class 02) Skills Total Rank CS Ability ACP Misc Acrobatics -5 0 0 +1 -6 +0 Appraise +2 0 0 +2 +0 Bluff +1 0 0 +1 +0 Climb +1 1 3 +3 -6 +0 Craft ( ) +2 0 Y +2 +0 Diplomacy +1 0 0 +1 +0 Disable Device 0 0 +1 -6 +0 Disguise +1 0 0 +1 +0 Escape Artist -5 0 0 +1 -6 +0 Fly -5 0 0 +1 -6 +0 Handle Animal 0 Y +1 +0 Heal +1 0 0 +1 +0 Intimidate +5 1 3 +1 +0 Knowledge (Arcana) 0 0 +2 +0 Knowledge (Dngnrng) +6 1 3 +2 +0 Knowledge (Engnrng) +6 1 3 +2 +0 Knowledge (Geography) 0 0 +2 +0 Knowledge (History) +6 1 3 +2 +1 Knowledge (Local) 0 0 +2 +0 Knowledge (Nature) 0 0 +2 +0 Knowledge (Nobility) 0 0 +2 +0 Knowledge (Planes) 0 0 +2 +1 Knowledge (Religion) 0 0 +2 +0 Linguistics 0 0 +2 +0 Perception +1 0 0 +1 +0 Perform ( ) +1 0 0 +1 +0 Profession ( ) 0 0 +1 +0 Ride -5 0 Y +1 -6 +0 Sense Motive +1 0 0 +1 +0 Sleight of Hand 0 0 +1 -6 +0 Spellcraft 0 0 +1 +0 Stealth -5 0 0 +1 -6 +0 Survival +1 0 Y +1 +0 Swim -3 0 Y +3 -6 +0 Use Magic Device 0 0 +1 +0 Spell Lists (Known) 0 Level Level 01 Level 02 * Spell Name * Spell Name * Spell Name * Spell Name * Spell Name * Spell Name Spell Lists (Prepared) 0 Level Level 01 Level 02 * Spell Name * Spell Name * Spell Name * Spell Name * Spell Name * Spell Name Equipment Equipment Cost Weight Explorer's Outfit 00 lb Belt Pouch x4 4 gp 2 lb Scale Mail 50 gp 30 lb Heavy Wooden Shield 7 gp 10 lb Shield Sconce 1 gp .5 lb Longsword 15 gp 4 lb Dagger 2 gp 1 lb Sap 1 gp 2 lb Sling 00 gp 00 lb Bullets (10) 1 sp 5 lb Backpack 2 gp 2 lb Bedroll 1 sp 5 lb Pulley 2 gp 10 lb Winter Blanket 5 sp 3 lb Map Case 1 gp .5 lb Crowbar 2 gp 5 lb Fishhook 1 sp 00 lb Flint and Steel 1 gp 00 lb Grappling Hook 1 gp 4 lb Hammer 5 sp 2 lb Chalk x3 3 cp 00 lb Whetstone 2 cp 1 lb Waterskin 1 gp 4 lb Shovel 2 gp 8 lb Sewing Needle 5 sp 00 lb Sack 1 sp .5 lb Silk Rope 10 gp 5 lb Parchment x20 2 gp 00 lb Ink (Black) 8 gp 00 lb Inkpen 1 sp 00 lb Small Steel Mirror 10 gp .5 lb Flask 3 cp 1.5 lb Torch x2 2 cp 2 lb Cold Weather Outfit 8 gp 7 lb Traveler's Outfit 1 gp 5 lb Soap 5 sp 1 lb Rations x7 3.5 gp 7 lb Magnet 5 sp .5 lb Iron Spike x2 1 sp 2 lb Bell 1 gp 00 lb String 1 cp 0.5 lb Drill 5 sp 1 lb Saw 4 cp 2 lb Total Weight: 134.5 lb Light Medium Heavy Max Weight: 0-76 77-153 154-230 Finances PP: 00 GP: 10 SP: 7 CP: 5 Gems/Jewelry/Other: 0000 Details Size: Medium Gender: Male Age: 21 Height: 6'2" Weight: 200 Hair Color: Dark Red Eye Color: Green Skin Color: Pale White Appearance: A young man of bulky build comparable to a Dhalek player with a short mess of deep red hair sprouting across his scalp, the tips becoming lighter. He wears a sword either at his hip or on his back. Of his face, he has well defined cheekbones and a round nose. His eyebrows tend to grow in thick, he keeps his face trimmed down to a small goatee, and freckles begin to pop up on his body under the neck, sticking mostly to the trunk. He has a scar on his right shoulder in the shape of an oak leaf. Demeanor: Friendly, yet domineering. Ember keeps a courageous attitude, never gives up without a fight, and will prove right over wrong if it kills him. He doesn't mind joining in groups, but he expects everyone to pull their own weight. He often considers obscure approaches to problems to complete his goals. Background An orphan, Ember's family were casualties of war with Rorn, their house torched to the ground and the bodies with them. Ember's father whisked him off to a soldier's feet and let the army decide what to do with him. Left with a simple scorched piece of paper marked only with the letter S and an infant, the soldiers gave the child to a willing family back in Rorn to raise. The Kaisers were a family of blacksmiths and raised the child Siegfried (filling in the S themselves) in their craft as well as teaching him the arts of warfare. Called Ember for his unusual red hair in the family and his spitfire attitude, Siegfried learned to craft armaments and how to fight with them, and eventually served a short term in the military to obtain citizenship. Now, he sets out as an adventurer and bounty hunter, prepared to handle new challenges by the blade and obtain riches and notoriety for himself. Adventure Log Tree adventure here XP Received: 0000 Treasure Received: 0000 GP 0000 Gems/Jewelry Items Level Ups Level 2: Class: Class BAB: +0 to +0 Fort: +0 to +0 Ref: +0 to +0 Will: +0 to +0 Feat: Feat Features: Class Features HP: Max -2 or Link to IC Roll, +1 FC Bonus (If Chosen) Skill Pts: +0 = +0 (Class) +0 (Race) +00 (Old Total) +1 (FC Bonus if Chosen) = 00 (New Total) Level 2 to Level 3 Next, and so on . . . Approvals *Approval (April, 22, 2011) (SJRSamurai, non-judge) level 1 *Approval (April 22, 2011) (HolyMan) level 1 Category:Approved Characters